Pippa's Reunion Rebel Angels
by misspippacross
Summary: This is Pippa's point of view as she reunites with her friends. SPOILERS if you have not read Rebel Angels. You can tell she's changed, its subtle but its hinted. : I'm rating it T .. just incase.


This is my first fanfiction .. ever! I hope you guys enjoy it! : )  
-Rebel Angels ~ End of pg 91 to Middle of pg 101

I sat at the waters edge, waiting for what seemed like an eternity, that Fee would come back. I miss her so, I sat upon the ground and listened for any footsteps, anything, because I was

so isolated, so lonely. As I fastened some wildflowers into a crown, I thought of the warnings and pleas I had sent Gemma. My violet eyes narrowed, _no, Gemma left me here in the first place, _

_she __let me go and she won't come back to see me, she's not like Fee. _I gripped onto the hope that they would come back, to love me and dance with me, just like we used to at Spence. A

strange sense of melancholy swept through me like honey through my veins. I blinked back the tears that would be sure to fall any moment now. I slowly rose to my feet and wiped away the

tears with the back of my hand, and brushed the tangled curls out of my face.

The garland of flowers I wove were clutched tightly in my hand, I placed it upon my head, as a crown, to remind myself nobody is going to tell me what to do anymore. I am forever my own

master, nobody shall own me, nobody shall see me as just a pretty face to sell.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling behind the olive trees. Adrenaline soared through my body, I was ready for whoever - or whatever - it is, I would fight for my life. Then, I heard a familiar voice ..

was it Fee? Excitement flooded head, clouding every single memory out except for the fact that I had a chance of seeing Fee. _No, it isn't Fee ..  
_

"No. We know it can't be here in the garden or else we'd have seen it already. I suppose we should pick a direction and .. what is it?" the voice said. I was ecstatic! _It was Gemma! She had _

_come back for me .. hopefully she brought Fee and Ann too. _I stepped out from behind a grove of olive trees and saw them staring back at me with awe and fear.

"Hello," I chose my words carefully, hoping not to scare them, "I was hoping you'd come back." Felicity runs to me like a bullet and squeezed me securely. I was so joyful at the moment, I

kissed Felicity's cheeks.

"It's you!" Fee's voice is muffled with laughing and crying at the same time. " Pip, Pip, darling Pip, you're here!" Her voice brought a sense of wholeness to myself. It had been so long since

I heard her voice!

"Yes! I'm here, Ann! Gemma! Oh, please don't stand staring so!" I cheered, I was so blissful, in my own world of peace and pleasure. This had been my dream since I had chosen to stay in

the realms, and now it was finally coming true!

"Pippa!" Ann runs toward me and cries tears of happiness. I cannot understand what happens next, but Gemma dropped to the ground - sobbing - and small lotus blossoms appear where

her teardrops fall

"Oh, Gemma, darling, don't cry," I coo, Nimbly, I brush her hair with my hands. "Don't cry." I repeat softly. Gemma looks up at me with her tear-stained face. _Why on earth is she crying? She _

_left me here, to die. Yet now she grieves. _I push those bad thoughts away and give her a genuine smile anyway, to make light of things.

"If you could see your face, Gemma. Really, so serious!" I laugh a little. My comment made her laugh too - even though she cried a bit more. Soon, we all were sobbing and laughing. Our

arms were around each other like a safe harbour. I think about what I shall say, _should I tell Gemma of the dreams I have sent her? No, that shall make them frightened. Best keep that to myself._

So I come up with something a bit different.

"Let me look at you," I say. "Oh, I have missed you so. You must tell me everything. How is Mrs. Nightwing? Are Cecily and Martha still the most unbearable snobs?" Thinking of Cecily,

Elizabeth, and Martha, cuddling up to Felicity when I was there, brought a hate bubbling to the surface. I thought better of it and pushed it back down, into a little box where it should be

hidden.

"Positively hideous," Ann giggles.

"Gemma siplled jam on Cecily's dress just the other morning to keep her quiet," Felicity rushes through the sentence. I'm afraid, I feel a bit of satisfaction with this news, but I tuck that

neatly into the box too and try to put on a show of shock.

"You didn't!" My jaw drops. I acknowledge the way Gemma looks superior when Fee says this, even though a blush creeps up her neck. I try to keep a positive face. _Don't ruin this Pippa, _

_you've just got them back. Don't let them leave you painfully again._

"I'm afraid I did," Gemma admits, still somehow looking superior and blushing at once. I would've love to seen Gemma do that to Cecily, to witness that horrid behavior she would have

showed.

"Gemma!" I cried in delight. " You are my hero!" _Well, not totally. Though this act makes it seem so. _We laugh and laugh in the grass for what seems like hours, and I feel that I made a

horrible choice giving up the life I had. They start telling me all about what was happening at Spence, all the girls there, and my funeral. _My funeral, how calmly I am able to discuss it without _

_feeling the sadness creeping slowly across my face._

"Did everyone cry awfully much?" I ask. Yes, it was shallow, but I needed to know.

"Terribly," Ann nods. _Good, that shows me that people would miss me. _I blow at a dandelion, the fluff dances in the wind, then becomes a swarm of fireflies.

"I am glad to hear it. I'd hate to think of people sitting stony-eyed round my casket. Were the flowers lovely?" I questioned. A new fear fluttered in my stomach. _What if my crazy parents _

_didn't bother to buy any flowers? What if they were afraid of the cost? Uh oh. _"There were flowers, weren't there?"

"The loveliest, most elaborate cascade of flowers," Fee says. I feel as I've become addictive to listening to the lovely sound, which is Felicity's voice, powerful, yet elegant. "They must have

cost a fortune." Well, that was nice to know that the flowers were not like the wildflowers in my hair. Relief settled the fear in the pit of my stomach.

I nod quickly, smiling at the thought. " I am glad to have had such a nice funeral. Oh, do tell me more stories of home! Do they talk about me in the great hall? Do they all miss me awfully?" I

press on, I needed to know everything I didn't, to clear my conscience of any worries.

"Oh, yes," Ann replies earnestly. "We all do."

"Now you do not have to miss me at all," I respond, gripping tightly on Ann's hand. Gemma looks at me, undecided. Oh no, not now, she was going to ask the question that would ruin this

all for me!

"Pippa, I thought that you were .." Gemma trails off. I shift uncomfortably trying to control what was happening. "I thought that you'd crossed over the river. To the other world beyond the

realms. When I left, you and your knight .." Gemma asks too many questions, isn't it good enough that she has me back? It's never enough for her.

"Where is your knight?" Ann sits up immediately. I know in her eyes, that she would care for a knight like mine, or was mine.

I yawned, this darn conversation had taken a tedious turn. I frowned on the inside. "Oh, him. I had to let him go. He always did whatever I asked. Frightfully dull."

"He was certainly handsome, " Ann swoons. Aha! I knew she wanted a true love, just like I did.

"Yes, he was rather, wasn't he?" I giggle. He was .. maybe I shouldn't have let him go. I pushed that thought out of my head, whats done is done. But I couldn't help thinking of his face the

last time I had seen him. Beaten up and angry. I smiled, not disturbed by his negative mood, I seemed to draw happiness from it.

"I am sorry," Gemma says, "But I don't understand. Why didn't you cross over?" She was such a spoil-sport. I clenched my teeth, this was not the way I planned what I wanted to happen

when I reunited to them.

"My lord, the knight, told me that I didn't have to cross after all. There are many tribes here, creatures who've lived in the realms forever. They are part of this world." _As am I. _I did not like

that thought. I lean back on my arms, bend my knees, and let them sway gently against each other.

"So you just came back?" Gemma prompts. She never gives up, does she.

"Yes. And then I stopped to pick wildflowers to make a crown. Do you like it?" I changed the subject so that, unlike Gemma, we may have fun.

"Oh, yes," Ann says. Oh Ann, she makes me happy. She always knows what to say at the right timing and moment to comfort me.

"I shall make you one, then." I felt like clapping my hands excitedly. This conversation is more like it.

"And for me," Felicity adds. _Oh Fee, of course. Always for you._

"Of course," I grin. "We shall all have one." Gemma still looks down and confused. She is wrecking all the fun with her questions and whatnot. Suddenly, I know exactly what I want to

know.

"How long have I been here?" I ask. But I'm afraid of the answer.

"Two months," Gemma says. Of course Gemma wants to tell me. I frown at the idea.

"Really? Sometimes it seems like yesterday; other times, it's as if I've been here forever. Two months .. that would make it nearly Christmas. I do think I shall miss Christmas morning." _Ah _

_Christmas, I shall miss the beautiful gifts I would recieve._ They all look speechless at me thinking aloud.

"Perhaps she hasn't completed her soul's task. Perhaps that is why she is still here." Ann says, as if I wasn't there. I'd like to think of it that way, but I can't seem to think it's the wrong

belief.

"Perhaps she is supposed to help us find the Temple!" Fee exclaims. Hmm, Temple. Felicity sounds excited, so it sounds like a lovely adventure."

"What temple?" I inquire. Gemma hesitates for a split moment, as if she doesn't trust me. As if I was a Winterland creature. I am nothing like that! Why can't Gemma see that now!

"When I shattered the runes, I released the Order's power into the realms," Gemma explains. "The Temple is the source of that magic. Whoever finds the Temple and binds the magie there

controls it." Envy clouds my head, how I would love to have Temple's power. But no, it is Gemma who has to control it. I grimace in my head. Only because she was the chosen one, one of the

Order.

"How marvelous!" My violet eyes widen at the thought that maybe we'd all share an alliance, and maybe Gemma could bring me back.

"But everyone's looking for it, including Circe's spies," Ann includes. Why must everything they do involve danger? How I'd love to do at least one thing that is fun and safe. I link my hand

through Gemma's. Maybe I should've linked Fee's, but its a bit too late now. I wouldn't want to make Gemma hate me anymore.

"Then we must find it first," I reply, I really want to go back to the real world. To be with these friends of mine whom I've missed dearly, and the life I had which I threw away foolishly. I

never knew what I had, until I lost it. "I shall do everything I can to help you. We can ask the creatures for help."

Gemma shakes her head. I'm terribly confused, does she think she is now superior from everyone, or everything here? Now, she thinkgs she's the Most High. "Kartik said we shouldn't trust

anything from the realms, not with the magic loose." I see her gaze questionly at me, and I realize she's not sure whether to trust me or not.

"Kartik?" I say. All of the Spence memories I have come back to me. "The Indian boy? The Rakshana?"

"Yes," Gemma replies curtly. I now understand what why she seems to believe him. She doesn't know what I know.

I lower my voice, careful not to be heard by anybody I don't want to hear. I shall warn Gemma about what I know. "You ought to be careful with him. The Rakshana have their spies here too.

They cannot be trusted." I see incomprehension flicker in her green eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I've been told that the Rakshana and the Order are not friends at all. The Rakshana only pretend to be their protectors. What they're really after is the Order's power - control of the magic

and the realms." Now, not only do I see incomprehension, I see a hint of anger.

"Who told you such a thing?" Gemma demands.

I shrug. Really, Gemma should know this. "It is well known here. Ask anyone."

"I've never heard that," Gemma says, "Surely my mother would have warned me if that were true." I recognize the look, almost written upon her face. She seems to want to know she is

right the whole time.

"Perhaps she never got the chance," I counter, I shall prove I am reliable. "Or perhaps she didn't know everything. We know from the diary that she was only a novice when the fire

happened." I watch Gemma start to object and I feel powerful, knowing that I know more than she does.

"Poor Gemma. Are you cross that I know more about it than you do now?" I smirk at her reaction, first shock, then anger, then she composes her face.

"No, of course not. I simply think we should be careful," Gemma says. I know immediately it's a lie, I feel powerful now. I have knowledge that they don't. I've never experienced this kind of

power before in my old life. I know now why Fee wants it so badly.

"Hush, Gemma. I want to hear all the secrets of the realms," Fee chides, turning her back on Gemma. Felicity now wants me, not Gemma. Gemma's face falls slightly and I start to gloat with

a grin. My memories turn back into my Spence life, what I told her when she replaced me as Fee's favourite: Be careful. It's a long way to fall. Felicity is mine now, she loves me and I'm her

favourite. I feel like shouting through the realms about what has happened to me today, but something tells me that I shouldn't .. I wonder why. I reach for them and pull them into a giant

embrace, I kiss their cheeks with fervor. I smile the truest smile I think I have since these two months have past.

"Oh, I have missed you!" I cry, a tear dribbles down my cheek. I watch Gemma out of my peripheral vision, I see her sympathy and regret on her face.

"I am sorry, Pip. Please, do tell us what you know." She says happily. I'm glad, for I was beginning to think that she did not like me.

"If you insist!" I beam brightly. Soon, we're all laughing, as if we've never been apart. The trees' leaves rain down covering our skirts in a bold show of colours.

"The realms are vast. They seem to have no end. I hear there are wonder such as you cannot imagine. A forest of light-filled trees that glow eternally. Golden mists and winged creatures

like fairies. And a ship with the head of a gorgon." I explain to them, happy to have them listen to me.

"A gorgon!" Ann seems horrified at the idea.

"Oh, yes! I've seen her at night, gliding past in the mist. Such an enormous ship and such a fearsome face," I say, thinking of those sleepless nights.

"How fearsome?" Ann asks, chewing her lip. Oh Ann, how adorable she is!

"You could die of fright to look in her eyes," I say. I see Ann's stunned face. To comfort her, I kiss her cheek. "Don't worry, Ann, darling. I shall be your protector."

"I don't wish to meet this gorgon," Ann whispers. Did I not just say I would protect her?

"They say she was cursed by the Order and bound by their power never to rest and always to tell truth," I say. I've heard oh so much in the realms.

"Cursed? Why?" Felicity asks. Fee is so delightful to have around, I wish she would stay with me forever.

"I don't know. It is one of the legends. " I say, I'm not so happy about this. One thing I do not know.

"If she must tell truth, then perhaps she can tell us where to find the Temple," Gemma says. Good idea Gemma, bring us together.

"I shall find her for you," I say hastily.

"Must we?" Ann asks. Oh, is Ann still frightened? I shall make her a kitten.

"Here, Ann, watch this." I pick up a handful of grass and press it between my palms. I concentrate and when I open my palm, a tiny black kitten sits blinking at us. May this calm Ann down.

"Oh!" Ann exclaims, as she nuzzles the kitten to her cheek.

"There's such fun we shall have now that we are all together again!" I exclaim excitedly. Gemma looks at me with a moment of doubt. I clench my fists behind my back, she always seems to

know the right timing to ruin this all.

"I've been having the most atrocious dreams about you," Gemma says. She's testing me. I groan inward, not now, not here. I stoke Ann's kitten to take my mind of it, turning the kitten

orange, then red.

"Really? What were they?" I pursue. I shall not tell her anything, she need not know what I have said.

"It was only the last dream I can recall. You came to me and said,'Careful, Gemma. They're coming for you.' " She presses. Ah, the Winterland creatures .. oh no, she should heed my

warning, but I will not oblige to tell her.

"Who's coming for you?" I frown. Good, frowning is good. I purse my lips, I shall have to lie my way through this to keep them with me.

"I don't know. I thought perhaps you were sending me a message." Gemma says slowly, seeming to be embarassed she ever asked. Good.

"Me?" I shake my head. " I haven't done anything of the sort. Now come with me," I cry. "I want to make a Christmas tree."

They stay for what feels like hours. I don't want to say goodbye, after they leave, I'll be alone again. But I know they can't stay here. But I can sense they don't want to go too, so they

keep making more reasons to stay. Finally, it is time to go. I dreaded this moment.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" I plead with a pout. I need to see them tomorrow. Otherwise, my life shall fall apart.

"I'm leaving for London," Fee says sadly. "And you two had best not come without me!" Oh, how I love Fee. I fear she shall one day leave. But right now, I'm confirmed that she'll stay with

me.

"I leave the day after," Gemma says. I look at Ann, she is quiet.

"Ann?" I ask softly.

"I shall stay at Spence and spend Christmas with the servants, as always." Oh Ann, how I wish I would be there to help her.

"How long till you're together again?" I ask. I don't think I could bear this answer though.

"A fortnight," Gemma answers. I pout, why must the bad answers always be from Gemma.

"That won't do at all," I say. "What shall I do for two whole weeks? I shall be so bored without you." I feel like crying now.

"Felicity and I will see each other," Gemma says. "But Ann .. " Gemma seems to torture everyone by her words, must she say that? Ann seems to simply look as if she could cry as much as I

could.

"You shall simply have to come home with me," Felicity says. Fee is so kind hearted, though I wish I could spend Christmas with Felicity. "I'll send a telegram to Mama first thing tomorrow

morning and tell her to expect us. And I shall spend the evening thinking of a very good story as to why." Fee is also very clever, I lean on her shoulder.

"I should like that. The holiday and the story," Ann says, she looks like she could burst with happiness. Am I the only one who is upset now?

"Soon as we can - two days' time - we'll be back," Gemma assures me. I hope I can trust that, for her not trusting me makes me start to doubt her as well.

"I shall be waiting," And crying, I should've added.

"See what you can discover on your own," Gemma says. "Find the gorgon." I shall do that to keep me busy. I nod.

"Must you go so soon? I don't think I can bear to say goodbye," I might as well just fall down and die.

"Two days' time," Fee says. I should think I'd like to trust her. I link her arm and walk with them through the place where ther runes once stood.

"Watch out," Felicity calls. I look forward to see whats happening. There is a toadstool split open, the grass has burned down beside it. A wet black snike slithes through it.

"Ugh," Ann says, avoiding it. I grab a sharp rock and drop it on the snake. I feel almighty to the thing I've just killed. I smile down at it for a second and turn around to rub the bit of rock

chalk from my hands.

"That is that," I say awkwardly. Fee shivers.

"How I loathe snakes," Felicity says.

With one more kiss, they make the door of light appear. I sadly watch them go. I see Gemma, brave and kind, yet she does not know anything yet. I see Ann, her lovely voice, yet to be

shown to the world, a wonderful friend. Then, I see Fee, the most beautiful, bold, loyal friend I could ever have. I've missed her so and wish to go back with her, so that we may be together

again. I shall wait for them to be back, for when they come back, its as if nothing as changed in our little piece of paradise.

I hope you enjoyed reading this! : )

I'll be taking requests of what other stories I should do!

Either in Felicity's or Pippa's views please!

Thanks! : )

Please

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!!**


End file.
